Conflicting thoughts
by Izzu
Summary: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Ryunosuke had been noticing how Takeru had acted peculiar since the incident involving Akumaro and decided to confront him about it. Episode 39, 40 and probably 41 related.
1. Chapter 1

az: Since episode 39 just made me want to type this out aloud. As well as episode 40.

* * *

Conflicting Thoughts: Part 1

Written by Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

Something was wrong. He could sense it. Tono was acting strangely. He had sensed it the other day during the fight at the island but after that, he had tried not to think about it as he turned his attention towards Chiaki and Genta. Apparently, Akumaro had done the same thing to them as he did with the island people. Both of them had been poking at each other about it. Certainly as an elder, he should be there as mediator for them—considering the number of fights he had with the two in the past, he could try to help them out.

But later on the way home, he noticed it again. It was not like the usual atmosphere they always had when they were together, as in recently. More towards the time when the four of them had initially came to the mansion to begin their duties as Shinkengers. Even then, the atmosphere was also different, but it was certainly similar. The feeling, that is. Mako had been acting strangely as well. Did something happen between the two of them; when the five of them had separated earlier to investigate the island? Tono was injured too...

He had left the thought alone for the night, hoping that it had only been his imagination. Then again, this morning, what happened during the practice with Chiaki; it seemed that the troubling thing that was bothering Takeru was not just a simple thing for him to remain troubled about it. It bothered him. If he had not stopped him that time, Tono would have had hurt Chiaki really badly. Perhaps that was why he was standing here right now, in front of his lord's room... to try to get the answer to this particular issue.

"Tono—"

There it was again, the tension in the air. So... it was not his imagination after all. Takeru tensed up as he looked up towards Ryunosuke.

Ryunosuke bit his lips, even if there were no words exchanged between them; he could already tell that there _was _something that had troubled the young lord's head. To think that his lord would not even confide to him on what had been bothering him, it hurt him inside. Compared to the many injuries and cuts he had endured in the past, this hurt him even worse.

But then, when he had kept to himself about his own worries about Shintaro, Tono... as well as the others; must have felt the same as well. That thought came up in Ryunosuke's mind as he stopped himself. Could something have been bothering his young lord right now that he did not want to tell anyone about it? If it were so, would it be right of him to press his young lord about it? Perhaps not...

Ryunosuke sighed to himself as he turned to leave.

"Ah... Ryunosuke!" Takeru gave a cry before reaching out to grab Ryunosuke's arm. Ryunosuke stopped moving as Takeru pulled back his hand hesitantly.

"Is there... something you wanted to talk to me?" Takeru asked cautiously as Ryunosuke did not respond.

Ryunosuke sighed, as the air between them grew tense. He turned around to face him as Takeru tensed. Ryunosuke smiled weakly as he noticed the reaction.

"How's your injuries?" he asked as Takeru appeared relieved. Takeru shrugged.

"It's... fine. The injuries were not too deep... I can still manage it. It's already healing..."

Ryunosuke nodded his head.

"Mako told me that you've confronted Fuwa Juzo again the other day."

Takeru tensed again as he said the name before averting his eyes from him.

"Yeah," Was the short answer.

Ryunosuke nodded again, not pressing about the issue even more. He had heard some bits about what happened from Mako but even she was reluctant to talk about it in detail. Something definitely had happened between them back at the island.

But would Takeru-tono tell him what was bothering him right now to make him seemed so distant? Ryunosuke thought not.

"I see..."

Ryunosuke sighed.

They were both quiet again before Ryunosuke cleared his throat. Even if he kept this agonizing thought to himself, it would still bug him later. Better to just let it out.

"Tono, is something bothering you?"

A slight alarm lighted up on his face before Takeru averted his eyes again from Ryunosuke's stare. Ryunosuke walked closer as he placed his hand on Takeru's shoulder.

"Is it something that you don't feel comfortable to talk about... even to me?"

Takeru gave him a brief glance before looking away again. His expressions were unreadable but that alone was enough an answer for him.

"Very well, if that's what you want. But Tono... regardless of anything that might happen in the future, I will always support you. You do know that... don't you?"

Takeru nodded as Ryunosuke lifted his hand. Though, instead of stepping back, he held Takeru's injured hand gently.

"Still..."

Ryunosuke gave a gentle squeeze on the injured hand but paid mind not to squeeze it too hard. Takeru felt his heart being squeezed instead of his hand.

"Takeru-kun... even if you could not talk about your worries with me, at least talk to Hikoma-san. Don't keep it to yourself. Even if you have to cling and depend on others, it doesn't make you a weak person. Remember that."

Ryunosuke hung his head low before releasing Takeru's hand to leave the room. But he had not moved an inch as Takeru did not let his hand go.

"...sorry."

Ryunosuke bit his lips as he tried to keep it still, blinking his eyes while trying not to let a tear fall. He willed himself to act as cheerfully as he could before turning back towards Takeru.

"I would not forgive myself either should anything happen to you, Tono. So don't push yourself too hard. Sendai-sama would not want you to do that either. Get a good rest, eh? Take care."

Ryunosuke pried his hand off Takeru's grip as he left the room. Back at the room, Takeru continued staring towards the empty space where Ryunosuke had been standing at just earlier.

"I'm sorry... Ryunosuke." he said softly before he made a move to find Jii.


	2. Chapter 2

az: Putting this in two parts since it is a two-parter. Considering I'm extrapolating... some bits might divert from what the reactions during the next ep 41 would be. ^^

* * *

Conflicting Thoughts: Part 2

Written by Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

Too long. It was taking them too long!

Ryunosuke paced back and forth in worry as Mako watched him silently.

"Ryunosuke... you're not the only one here who was worried about Takeru. We all are." she said as she gestured towards the sleeping Kotoha on her lap as well as Chiaki and Genta who had been sleeping next to each other at the other corner of the room.

He shrugged at her apologetically before continuing with his pacing. He glanced towards the porch, as it was already dark outside.

"You should go to sleep, Mako. I'll call the kuroko-tachi to get the others to their rooms as well."

Mako glanced up towards the wall clock. It was indeed late.

"You should... as well, Ryunosuke."

Ryunosuke stopped pacing as he glanced towards her.

"But Mako, after what you've told me... and what I heard from Hikoma-san, I don't think—ah, I can't even let myself close my eyes to retire in my room while—why did you never said anything earlier..." muttered Ryunosuke, more to himself than to Mako as he went towards Takeru's quarters.

The chaotic state all around the building seemed to calm down a bit as Jii had ordered assigned the kuroko some tasks to do. The old man gave him a nod as Ryunosuke walked up towards him.

"Why did you not retire to your room already... Ryunosuke-kun?" he asked as Ryunosuke shrugged.

"How's Tono?" he asked as Ryunosuke ignored Jii's question.

The old man sighed.

"Tono should be fine. We already administered all the needed treatment. All that Tono needs now... is rest." Jii said as he shook his head. "Why this had to happen right now..." Jii muttered again as Ryunosuke placed a hand on Jii's arm.

"How about you take some rest as well, Hikoma-san? I'll stay and watch over Tono." Ryunosuke offered as Jii reacted strongly against it.

"No... you don't have to—I would be enough..."

Ryunosuke pressed on it as he kept his stands firm.

"I insist. I had thought to go read up something to see if there's anything that can be done considering what had happened these few days but I cannot concentrate on it when Tono was like this. I couldn't get any sleep either anyhow... so I might as well stay with Tono."

Jii was about to refuse the offer again before noticing the worry etched in Ryunosuke's face. Of course, Ryunosuke would certainly be as worried about Tono as he did. And Tono did appear to be very close with Ryunosuke as well. He nodded as he patted Ryunosuke's shoulders.

"Very well. Do what you want but don't push yourself too hard either. And don't worry about the current situation so much. I will try looking in the archive and see if there anything else that can be done." said Jii as Ryunosuke nodded to him gratefully.

xxx

Ryunosuke sighed as he sat beside Takeru's futon. Takeru was sleeping still, as his face and body covered by various bandages. Ryunosuke adjusted the blanket that had been kicked away to the side over Takeru's body as he ran his hand over Takeru's forehead.

"Silly lord. Do you really have to worry all of us with this recklessness of yours?" Ryunosuke said softly as he reached to hold Takeru's right hand. He patted the hand gently as he sighed to nothing in particular.

"The previous lord, your father... wouldn't have wanted you to disregard your own life like this. Definitely, not like this."

"If the burden of the Shiba clan was still that heavy for you, you should have let us share the burden. I, everyone... would have done everything possible to support you. Don't leave us so far behind you while you venture forward by yourself."

Ryunosuke smiled weakly to himself as he watched Takeru sleep. It was not as if he expected Takeru to be awake so soon as to hear his every word. But he had hoped that at least his feelings could be passed to him. Half the time when Takeru was around also, it was not as if he could talk to him about things like this anyway. They had talked about many other things... but this was more personal. Ryunosuke never thought that he should ever have to talk about such topic with Takeru. Since he knew, Takeru would not feel comfortable with it.

"Ne... Tono, wonder how it would have been like... if you had your family still? To have some other sibling aside from yourself... heh, why am I talking about unrelated stuffs like this...?" Ryunosuke chuckled to himself as he said it aloud. But it made sense. If Takeru had not had his family clan wiped out completely by Doukoku, he would have approached the situation differently when Doukoku had appeared that time. Then again, so would many things that had happened in the past.

Talking about siblings, if Takeru... had been a sibling of his own, he would not have allowed him to endanger himself so much like this, Ryunosuke thought sadly. Strange, is it not? A year ago, he would not have even known what kind of a person Takeru was but now, he would have protected Takeru's life as if he was one of his own family. Ryunosuke wondered... would his Tono be able to have the same thought as he did now? Ryunosuke placed his hand on Takeru's arm again.

"Tono, as I had vowed before... I would do my best to support and protect you as a samurai. Even then, I had told myself to do my best as well to keep myself alive. Because I do not want you to be saddened or be burdened about it if anything should happen to me. Or any of us. I wished you would have understand that. Since I believed that your thoughts were similar as mine as well."

xxx

His sights had been blurry. But he felt he was back home... so it should not matter. He must have been unconscious for a long time. Every part of his body felt hurt but that also was not surprising. Being reckless might have fed his own pride for a moment but when you get hurt... you did feel the hurt. There was not escaping that.

He heard voices. Must have been Jii..., lecturing him again as usual perhaps. Though when he had turned his head, he saw not Jii... but Ryunosuke instead. This was... unusual. Ryunosuke started talking to himself... or more at him. Ryunosuke must have not noticed that he was awake. Takeru had squeezed Ryunosuke's hand when he had held his own but the older lad seemed to not notice. He seemed to be deep in his own thoughts and then he started talking again.

Ryunosuke had looked very sad and Takeru started to feel bad hearing what he was talking about. He tried to say something back but the only sound that escaped his mouth was some incoherent gargle. That caught Ryunosuke's attention though as he seemed to be a bit embarrassed. Served him right. What on earth was he doing here in his room talking nonsense?

Then, Ryunosuke started chuckling. He turned back to face him as Ryunosuke smiled.

"I feel better now. You must have thought I was stupid for being here and talking by myself. But I needed to be here and give you a bit of scolding myself. I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight before doing that," he said as Ryunosuke smiled at him.

His eyes twinkled, for some reason Takeru could not understand why. As if Ryunosuke was telling him a joke that he did not get. It was not like Ryunosuke had actually scolded him anything, did he?

"I did gave you a scolding. You probably hadn't heard even half of them, Tono. Even then, I believe Hikoma-san would give you even more that this." he said again as Takeru made a face at him. He tried to counter the argument against Ryunosuke but Takeru did not seem to remember if he had said anything. Or when was it did he went back to sleep.

When he had opened his eyes again, Ryunosuke was already asleep. Amusingly, as he was still sitting upright beside him. How on earth he can still fall asleep like that was beyond him. He must have been very tired; Takeru did not know what had happened earlier after he had collapse due to Doukoku's attack. Yet, Ryunosuke had insisted to stay awake to watch him.

Takeru tried to get up as his strength left him. Pathetic, he could not even get up on his own! He turned his attention back towards Ryunosuke as Takeru reached out towards him. He tried pulling Ryunosuke's arm towards him. It took a lot of tugging and pulling but finally he managed to give enough force as to make the rest of Ryunosuke's body to land on the floor beside him. Thank goodness for the tatami mats as well. Ryunosuke's head had landed beside him with not much than a soft thud.

Takeru smiled weakly despite himself.

"Thank you... Ryunosuke. And sorry because I had to trouble you again at times like this." Takeru said as Ryunosuke suddenly muttered something that sounded like 'Idiot Tono' under his breath. Ryunosuke must had been scolding him again in his dreams. Still smiling, Takeru let himself fall asleep as fatigue took over him again.

It has been such a long day after all.


	3. Side story: Takeru's side

az: Yeah I said this one is complete... but Takeru insisted I add his side of the story. Pif. I pampered this muse so much... XO. I'll repost this to LJ/DW once I'm sure this post had no more mistakes.

* * *

Conflicting Thoughts: Side story

Written by Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

Should he... apologize to Mako for what happened earlier at the island? It was accidental... after all. And it was partially his fault for her injuries. He had left his guard at that crucial moment just because he had let that small remark from Juzo to bother him. He had forgotten about their promise to each other, his promise with his retainers; that he would place his life in their care as theirs to him. And Mako had hurt herself to protect him...

Apologizing should be an easy thing to do... right?

But talking to Mako about this now... would definitely give her the opening to talk to him about that incident. He didn't think he was ready for that right now.

Suddenly Takeru felt a sense of uneasiness in the air as he looked up towards the others. It must have been his imagination. Everyone seemed to act normal, Chiaki was poking at Genta again about the things Akumaro had done to the two of them as both were eating. Genta had decided to stay over for the night, he said it was nothing but perhaps what Akumaro did bothered him a bit so he wanted to stay at the mansion. Not that he minded it, the mansion had many spare rooms...

Kotoha was acting normally as well and Mako, seemed quiet. Then again considering this afternoon...

And that brought his attention towards Ryunosuke. And true enough, Ryunosuke had stopped eating as he gave him a puzzled look. Takeru struggled to not let his surprised reaction became too obvious. As expected of Ryunosuke.

Takeru glanced around to find Jii to see the old man was not around. _He must be with the kuroko-tachi right now_, thought Takeru dejectedly as he glanced back towards Ryunosuke. He still kept his attention at him, Takeru started to feel really nervous. Just when he needed Jii to stay by his side...

Ryunosuke raised an eyebrow at him as Takeru tried to feign innocence. Takeru resumed back to finishing the last bit of his dinner, as Ryunosuke appeared to let his guard down on him. That must be it. Ryunosuke must have thought something was wrong with him when he had stopped eating. Ryunosuke hadn't read his mind or anything... he shouldn't be able to tell if something had bothered him. But something really DID bother him!

Takeru glanced towards Ryunosuke again as true enough, Ryunosuke chose that time to turn his attention back to him again. Perhaps Ryunosuke really CAN read his mind, thought Takeru as Ryunosuke gave him a concerned look. Takeru gave a small smile towards him as he resumed eating again.

Somehow, Ryunosuke's concern for him made him feel much better. It felt nice to know that someone truly cared about you...

But then, Takeru's mind went back towards Fuwa Juzo and that warm feeling he felt swelling in his heart grew cold. Had he really become weak? He should not! He can't! He could not afford to become weak now... just as he enemy starts to grow even stronger. He can't...

Suddenly the nightmarish image from his past flashed back into his mind. Of the big fire. Of his father... and every single person who had died with him that night. At that thought, suddenly an image of a dead Ryunosuke in that burning fire popped up in his mind as his blood ran cold.

CLANK! The sound of his own chopsticks against bowl made himself jump as well as draw the attention of the others towards him. Takeru stuttered as he tried to make up something to dispel the concerns.

"I... ahh, I think I almost fell asleep while eating... uhh, sorry." Lame excuse, but hopefully the others take the bait.

"Ahh... Take-chan! You should have said something! If you did—"

"Perhaps... you would like to take your leave? I'll tell Hikoma-san if he come asking later."

Takeru couldn't help but smile at that. Ryunosuke always knew what to say at the right time... despite what he himself might think. Takeru excused himself from the hall as he left towards his room.

Just that... he did not head to his room right away. He did felt sleepy earlier but not much that he would right away jump to bed for it. That image he had earlier was still haunting him. Even if it wasn't real, that image still... his heart felt as if a sharp blade had pierced through it. The same thing as how he had felt when he saw his father dead. It was painful; he didn't want the same thing to happen to Ryunosuke. Or Jii. Or Genta. Or everyone else that he had grown to care about. It would be like reliving another nightmare, one that he rather not experience again...

He wondered how long he had been wandering the corridors as he saw Ryunosuke's silhouette across the corridors where the training area had been. How peculiar. Ryunosuke only ever do this every few nights.

Takeru's thoughts went back to the times when Ryunosuke had gotten himself hurt ever since he had arrived to this place. Specifically to that one time Ryunosuke had been injured really badly when he had tried to protect him from being killed by Ushiroboshi. It had alarmed him then, to see Ryunosuke's (and Kotoha's) body being torn apart. All for the sake of protecting him…

He wondered if he was still worth that kind of loyalty from his retainers. Yes, as much as he hated to admit it, Ryunosuke and the others were still his retainers. If he had indeed grown weaker... like Juzo seemed to insist he was. Is he still...

"Tono?"

Takeru blinked as Ryunosuke's puzzled face mirrored back towards him.

"I thought you were heading to your room to sleep an hour ago..."

Takeru blinked. _It's been an hour already?_ He sat at the edge of the balcony as Ryunosuke cocked his head at him.

"I... could not sleep. I thought I was sleepy... and then when I didn't, I thought taking a walk would help." Takeru lied as Ryunosuke sat beside him to pat his head. He leaned on Ryunosuke's shoulders for comfort. At least Ryunosuke didn't seem to detect the lie... yet.

"Ryunosuke... do you think that you're strong?"

Ryunosuke gave him a strange look before shrugging.

"I'd like to think so. Even then... when you are strong, you have to accept that there would be someone stronger than you. Either that be a friend... or a foe. But Tono, even if you're not as strong as your opponent... it doesn't make you any weaker. You just have to try to become even stronger than before. Why did you ask that, Tono?"

Takeru shook his head. Ryunosuke probably gonna start lecturing him again if he told him about his earlier thoughts.

"It's nothing. Forget I ask that..." Takeru said before his head started to droop. Ryunosuke chuckled.

"You're already half asleep there, Tono. You should go to bed. Your injuries aren't going to heal faster if you don't eat or rest well..."

So _that's_ why Ryunosuke had been paying attention to him that close today. He should have known. There was no way Ryunosuke would suddenly be able to read his mind and know something was troubling his mind...

"We had lived with each other for quite some time... Tono. This might be presumptuous of me but I could say half the time that I do and can read what you've been thinking."

Takeru leered towards Ryunosuke. No... that's impossible. It was just coincidental that Ryunosuke had been saying things that he happened to be thinking about. That was silly...

Ryunosuke sighed.

"What is true strength after all? Is it measured by the strength of your body? Your heart? Or a totally different kind of _strength? _When could you say that you're strong? When do you say that you're stronger... or weaker? Is it that bad... if you're not as strong as you hoped for? Because if you are... you can always try to make yourself stro—" Ryunosuke paused as he watched Takeru dozed beside him. He smiled.

"And I was telling you that you should be heading back to your bed. Perhaps I was worrying about you for nothing."

Ryunosuke gently lifted Takeru's arm before slinging it over his shoulder to allow himself to carry him on his back. He smiled as he headed towards Takeru's room...

xxx

Not sure when did he regain awareness, but he realized that he was... being carried away. Such a memorable feeling. It had been such a long time since Jii used to carry him like this. The way his father used to carry him, whenever he had fallen asleep at the porch... or when they had taken a walk outside before he had grown tired of walking and his father carried him on his back on the way home. Such fond memory...

But he could tell it was Ryunosuke. He smelled differently than how Jii or his father had smelled like. Ignoring the fact that it was silly to think about how one would smell like, it was such a good feeling.

He rather not lose this feeling to anyone ever again. For that, he needed to be strong. Stronger than he could possibly become!

xxx

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Takeru took a step back, before realizing that his heart had been beating very fast. He stared down towards Chiaki's alarmed face. What have he done? If Ryunosuke had not stopped him, he would have... could have...!

Ryunosuke...

Ryunosuke's commanding voice earlier came back to his mind. He must have noticed. What would he think of him now... after what had just happened just now? A sudden feeling of alarm surged into his heart.

"That's all for today's practice..." Takeru said as he left to enter the mansion. He kept his eyes away from the rest of them as it took all of his strength to walk away. He couldn't look at the face of his retainers right now, especially Ryunosuke's. He would definitely break apart if he faced Ryunosuke right now.

Ryunosuke must have been very disappointed in him. He wouldn't blame him either if Ryunosuke was mad at him as well. He was mad at himself too.

As he was right now, could he be the kind of lord that would be worthy of retainers such as Ryunosuke, Kotoha, Chiaki and Mako? Could he be the kind of lord that Jii and his father would be proud of?

He had to be strong. Stronger than this. Even more than before! He had to... he cannot be weak. He cannot afford to be weak now.

_Everyone... please forgive me. For now..._


	4. Side Story: Chiaki's side

az: A two part shot ended up gathering many side stories. XDD. Seriously... I probably start on Jii's side before Kotoha and concluding this with Mako's side. XD

* * *

Conflicting Thoughts: Chiaki's side

Written by izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

When Ryunosuke suggested for him to practice with Takeru while he and the rest practice on the dummies, he was all too happy to accept. Practising kata with Takeru was always very rare. He almost always practised by himself or with Ryunosuke, very seldom with him or the girls. But he was not surprised. Ryunosuke's skill was indeed almost as good as Takeru. Between both of them; with Ryunosuke having the more skills while Takeru having more battle experience, it wasn't that hard to figure out why Takeru would chose Ryunosuke most of the time. He really have a lot to catch up to, which is why he never let this chance to go one-on-one against Takeru slip away from his grasp.

Block, swing, trust... he knew that compared to Ryunosuke's skills in swordsmanship, his own skill wasn't that impressive. He doubted that his own swordplay would be just as good as his. That's why he kept learning and learning. To get even better. To at least arrive to that same level as Ryunosuke and Takeru.

When the next thrust caught Takeru off-guard, Chiaki really thought he finally did it. But suddenly Takeru shoved him to the back and knocked his shinai away aggressively. The move had shocked him so much that he had stumbled on the ground, landing on his butt. He looked up to see Takeru about to deliver him the final blow. At that moment, Chiaki felt his whole body froze in fright. Takeru was really serious!

_I'm going to die!_, Chiaki thought frantically as he closed his eyes. There was nothing else to do, he's completely paralysed. He never really imagined that he's end up going like this...

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

That was Ryunosuke's voice! He could hear him still. And it seemed that that awaited blow that could finish his life at once was not coming any time soon...

Chiaki opened his eyes cautiously. To his horror, the shinai fell short of hitting his head with just a few inches away. What close call was that? He owed his life big time again to Ryunosuke...

Takeru's expression seemed unreadable, Chiaki wonder if it was just his imagination. Takeru excused himself hurriedly before walking away, Chiaki couldn't think properly if there's anything wrong about this scene. His mind was blank. Did he do something wrong during the practice earlier? Takeru did seem pretty angry with his attacking stance earlier. It was partially another reason that had shocked him enough to lose his footing...

"If I hadn't stopped him just now, you would be looking pretty ghastly right about now..." Ryunosuke's voice interrupted his thoughts as he passed him his shinai.

Ryunosuke must be feeling a bit smug. Okay... he admitted, he's still not as good as them. Laugh it all you want! But Ryunosuke didn't. How annoying. He didn't need his pity either!

"I was freaked for a sec." he said as he stood up. "Damn. I thought I was doing well too. I was able to get that far too..." Chiaki added, expecting Ryunosuke to say something back. But he didn't.

Annoyed, Chiaki turned towards him to throw him another backlash before noticing the far away look Ryunosuke had in his eyes.

"Hey, something wrong?" he asked as Ryunosuke hastily shook his head. Could it be that Ryunosuke noticed something weird also with Takeru? Then he wasn't just imagining it?

"Ne... I wished I was as good as you two in my swordplay..."

Ryunosuke finally snapped out of his reverie as he finally gave him his fullest attention.

"I bet you could one day. As long as you keep practicing hard on your skills."

Chiaki pouted.

"Easy for you to say. You're already good."

Ryunosuke gave that shrug he usually give when he think people talking to him did not know what they were talking about.

"It's not that easy for us either. I've been raised under some straight upbringing in order to become a samurai and I believe Tono underwent something similar as well, knowing Hikoma-san. It probably an even stricter upbringing that you probably had gone through, Chiaki. But then again Chiaki, considering the way you can think freely as well as your element being different from Tono and me; perhaps you could find a way to overcome that obstacle and become even stronger."

Chiaki grinned.

"You talked like Jii-chan. He also said something similar some time ago. But Mojikara training was different than sword training. Compared to you guys... I'm so far behind!"

Ryunosuke smiled as he patted his shoulders.

"If you won't mind my help, I probably could help teach you some time. I might not be as good at fighting using a staff or spear, but I could try helping out on that too. It's not like I never used that kind of weapon during my Kabuki experience."

Chiaki grinned again. "Swell! I know you're good for something! Then again..." Chiaki paused as he noticed Ryunosuke's restlessness. "Is there a problem with yourself? You seemed worried."

"Huh?" Ryunosuke gasped, as if he hadn't heard him until just now. "Oh... no, it's not important..."

Chiaki thought of his earlier suspicions and decided to test if his thoughts were right.

"Takeru seemed off lately."

Ryunosuke's reply was just a soft hum. Chiaki tried again.

"Takeru must have hated to lose at me during practice. That's probably why he just now—"

"Tono would not do something as pointless as that!" Ryunosuke snapped at once but apologized as soon as the words come out. "It's not like him. I know there must be something... Chiaki, do you still need me here?"

Chiaki shook his head as he heard Ryunosuke sighed. He apologized again as he left the training area. Chiaki had no doubt that Ryunosuke would go looking for Takeru.

"As expected of Ryunosuke... isn't it?"

xxx

"Where's Take-chan?"

Chiaki and Mako gave him a strange look as Ryunosuke seemed distraught with worry.

"Ryunosuke sent Kotoha to take him back to the mansion ages ago. Haven't you been paying attention?"

Genta blinked as if he had just remembered that Kotoha was also missing.

"My bad—"

"No time to dawdle here. Let's head back." said Ryunosuke urgently as Chiaki and the rest of them followed behind. Ryunosuke sounded very worried but then again, so does everyone. Chiaki glanced around as he saw Mako pausing to look at some place.

"Nee-chan, wha—!"

Chiaki paused as he could see at the cliff back there, Usukawa Dayu and Fuwa Juzo standing not far behind her. He glanced towards Mako as she seemed thoughtful as well. Come to think, Takeru's peculiar behaviour had started since that incident at the island. And Nee-san had been quiet as well these few days...

Chiaki pondered about this new realization before Mako turned her attention towards him and urged him to head back home.


	5. Epilogue: Mako's side

az: Pardon the many titles. Mako could not make her mind. is what I meant when I said the story just grow and grow~ Jii and Kotoha side stories would be out when they finally make up their minds about letting me type them. Though for Jii, I probably needed to reorder the chapters as that should come before this epilogue. I did consider making a new story altogether... but then again, all the stories was related to each other so better to just group them in order.

* * *

Conflicting Thoughts: Epilogue

Alternate title: Mako's side and everyone

AKA: Group Hug Baawwwww

Written by Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

"Stomach upset... huh?"

Mako glanced towards Ryunosuke as Takeru turned his attention towards him.

"What?"

"Nothing..." Ryunosuke shrugged before gulping another sushi into his mouth. He continued nodding in that suspicious way as Takeru appear irritated.

"I ask again... what?"

Takeru asked again as Ryunosuke continued eating. He frowned as he jumped at him before Ryunosuke started to squeal. Mako chuckled at the sight.

"TO—no..." Ryunosuke started to exclaim before noticing the attention he draw towards the others as he waved them off. Mako grinned at him before Ryunosuke glared back towards Takeru.

"You know I'm a bit ticklish, don't jump on me like that...!"

Takeru pouted.

"It's because you didn't tell me what's wrong..."

Ryunosuke muttered something more as Mako could not catch it. It did seem like everything returned to normal for Takeru, although she knew that the upset stomach thing was a lie. Wonder if everything was really alright with Takeru...

Mako turned towards Genta, Chiaki and Kotoha at the other table, as they seemed to be preoccupied with the game Chiaki had started between them. She returned her glance towards Ryunosuke and Takeru as both seemed to behave normally as they often did. Guess it was true in a sense; boys do get along with each other more easily compared when confronted with girls. Could it be that what she had said few days ago had been partially at fault with Takeru's strange behaviour? Had she worded her thoughts unwisely that time—heh, could this be her bad habit having used to be a kindergarden teacher? Somehow now, she felt jealous of Ryunosuke for being able to reach out to Takeru.

"Really... so what we talked about these few nights was just a misunderstanding? And that other day—"

"Sheesh... why do you have to make so much fuss—" said Takeru as he grumpily sat back on his stool to finish his sushi. Ryunosuke appeared to want to say something before his eyes met Mako's and he seemed to have cancelled his thoughts. Mako frowned. What did Ryunosuke wanted to say that he didn't feel like doing so under her watch?

Before Mako could think some more, Ryunosuke spoke again.

"Tono."

"What?" Takeru asked back as Ryunosuke hit Takeru's forehead with a finger. Mako blinked as Takeru gave a cry.

"Ow! That hurt! Why'd you do that?" Takeru exclaimed as that attracted the attention of the rest of them. Ryunosuke smiled as he rose from his seat.

"Kotoha... come here." he said as the younger girl walk up towards him and sat beside Takeru. Without warning, Ryunosuke took Mako's arm and dragged her to his side.

"Mako, I hope that you can do the honours..."

Mako glanced back towards Ryunosuke as he nodded towards Kotoha while making some strange gestures with his fingers. Mako hesitantly did the finger thing to Kotoha as well, as Kotoha gave a small gasp. Ryunosuke gave a smug grin as the two looked at him confused.

"That's my bit of scolding for today," he said before glancing towards Takeru. "Part two for you."

Ryunosuke shook his head as he ignored the looks Mako, Chiaki and Genta gave him. (Exclude Daigoyo. There's no way Daigoyo could show any expressions unless someone pasted a paper on it and draw a face.)

"I believe that each and every one of us had their own share of being reckless all this time. While we can't promise ourselves that we won't do it again in the future... I think it's about time we look back at it and try to not do it again?"

Ryunosuke gave a doleful look towards Takeru before lowering himself towards Kotoha.

"When Sunasusuri's power over the four of us wore off and we went to help you two, Hikoma-san had told us about some certain things." said Ryunosuke as he straightened up. Nodding back towards Mako, Chiaki and Genta, he turned towards Kotoha again.

"We never see you as a burden because you were younger, Kotoha. If you say it like that, it would hurt us deeply. Because that's like saying the rest of us are a burden to the team as well, in one way or another. Myself for being me, Mako for her own reasons... (Hey... what reason?, thought Mako irritably.) Chiaki because his skills aren't as good as everyone else. Genta with his plain sushi..." Ryunosuke chuckled as Genta gave a loud cry. Mako couldn't help but smile. Ryunosuke always never let the chance to tease Genta's plain sushi go away freely.

"Not once did any of us really thought—"

"Wait... Ryu-san!" Kotoha suddenly cry out as she started waving her hands around. "You don't need to tell me that. I realized that I shouldn't be thinking like that. Jii-san had already said enough before this... you don't have to—!"

Ryunosuke placed a hand on Kotoha's head. Mako's heart warmed at the sight.

"I know. But I want you to hear this from me, from the rest of us as well. You make a great Shinken Yellow yourself and I'm surprised that you haven't realized that yet. Have you forgotten about what you've done that time to save those people at the Takashiro Academy? Didn't you remember all of the other battles that you had fought so well in? I had been so proud of you all this time. Everyone did... and I believe your older sister would feel the same."

"Ryu-san..." said Kotoha as Ryunosuke shrugged at her.

"If Mako, me or anyone else has been overprotective about you, it's more because you're an important member of our team. There's no other reason than that."

Kotoha sniffed as she smiled, before stepping closer to give Ryunosuke a big hug. Ryunosuke gave a surprised cry as everyone else smiled. Mako can't stop herself from being amused.

"Ryunosuke! Half the time you talked nonsense... but this time I don't mind the long speech—" said Chiaki as he also gave them a hug while Genta kept sputtering to himself before doing the same. Mako giggled with glee as she joined the group hug. Ryunosuke cried out in alarm at the unexpected tackle from all sides as Kotoha chuckled.

Takeru gave him a shrug as Ryunosuke's eyes met his. Again, there were no words exchanged between them. Despite most of his earlier words had been directed towards Kotoha, Takeru seemed to have noticed that Ryunosuke had been talking to him indirectly about his own issues. It was silly, it seemed as if the tension that had been going between all of them had been so trivial now. Mako smiled smugly to herself over her own secret thoughts about the two.

The five let go of each other as all turned towards Takeru. Ryunosuke stepped closer towards him as Takeru looked up. Both of them smiled at each other before Takeru lowered his head to wipe away a stray tear that had betrayed his calm expression. Chiaki grinned as he noticed the reaction.

"Idiot... why did you have to say all those embarrassing speeches..." he muttered underneath his breath as Ryunosuke paled to see Takeru cried. Mako and Chiaki laughed.

"That's because we all had been saving it and drilling it into Ryunosuke's head all the time we had been on the way to join you two in battle." said Chiaki before exclaiming in awe at Takeru.

"Seriously, Ryunosuke... I never thought you're this awesome. I never thought I'd see the day Takeru will cry in front of us—"

"Shut up..." cried Takeru between tears and laughter as Ryunosuke scolded Chiaki before muttering apologies to Takeru.

"Yosh! Now we really are going to celebrate tonight! Don't worry about the food! It's all on me!" cried Genta as Ryunosuke grimaced at him.

"More? Haven't we had enough? I'm all ready to hit the sack already..." moaned Ryunosuke as he threw a shoe towards Chiaki who started calling him old. Mako brought back his shoe to him after it managed to hit Chiaki's side (before the lad managed to escape, laughing at him loudly) as he sighed.

"Then... I'm heading home. I'm exhausted after all of this; the earlier battle, getting tied up, having to suffer hunger and all that. I'll tell Hikoma-san that you guys would be going back later—" he said as the others waved at him. Mako stole a glance towards Takeru to see his reaction.

"Wait—" Takeru paused as the others turned towards him. Mako gave him an amused look. "I... think I'm going home too. Jii might scold me again if I did not return any sooner."

Chiaki and Genta started making a big fuss about it before Mako and Kotoha dragged them away to resume their merriment. She glanced back behind her as Takeru chose the time to catch up to Ryunosuke, who had already walked a distance away. She smiled, despite herself.

xxx

"Is there any trouble, Tono?"

Ryunosuke asked as he looked at him with puzzled expression. Takeru grinned sheepishly as he panted.

"Why did you have to walk away so fast?" he asked as he gasped for air.

"I always walked like this. And I didn't ask you to—" Ryunosuke suddenly remembered that Takeru was still injured as he started fussing. "Are you all right? Do you need me to call on the Kuroko-tachi to pick you up?"

Takeru grinned before shaking his head. For some reason lately, he found it enjoyable to make Ryunosuke fidget like this at his expense. As bad as it might sound, he actually find amusement in doing all this. If it would make Ryunosuke pay more attention to himself. Of course, not so much when they were with the rest of the team. It would be so embarrassing for the others to see. Some of them might be able to see something more...

"I'd like to ask you for a favour though..."

Ryunosuke cocked his head at him again as he frowned.

"What is it?"

Takeru grinned.

"Give me a piggy-back ride home?"

Ryunosuke's puzzled expression immediately changed into horror before it settled into just simple embarrassment.

"W-what... why did you suddenly ask that!" Ryunosuke exclaimed before lowering his voice at Takeru's insistence. "That was so random of you!"

Takeru stare at him plainly.

"You carried me last time! And I'm willing to bet that wasn't the first time you carried me back like that."

Ryunosuke stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Y-you're awake that night? I-I..."

"Mou... I'm just asking. Chasing after you just now was already a chore. Just say it then if you don't want—" Takeru grinned again as that made Ryunosuke stop resisting and just did as being asked.

Ryunosuke sighed as Takeru started whistling to himself.

"Haii... why should I do about you..."

"You've done a great job yourself... don't kick yourself too hard over it."

Ryunosuke glanced at him for a moment before looking back towards the road in front of them.

"I wonder... I didn't exactly do such a great job leading the team while you've been recuperating at the mansion. All I managed to do is let myself and the others fall into Sunasusuri's attacks. Perhaps I should not be leading the team anymore after this and let either Mako or Chiaki do it—"

Takeru frowned as he gave Ryunosuke's butt a hard kick. Ryunosuke stumbled a bit but managed to not let both of them fall as he continued to walk home.

"Idiot! You're just fine as it is! You've managed to protect Kotoha from Sunasusuri's attack. That was nothing to be ashamed of! You've led the others to battle so well during that time when I've confronted Juzo, you've fought so well any other times. Even when you didn't manage to succeed in defeating some enemies in the past, you've still tried so hard. You're not such a bad leader yourself, don't belittle yourself so much..."

Ryunosuke smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry... and thank you. I guess I was a bit hard on myself. But then again... it's the same for you too, isn't it? And Kotoha..."

Takeru sighed as both of them went silent after that. He glanced towards the night's sky and to the numerous stars above.

"Kotoha's sure is lucky to have such kind older sister..." he mused aloud as Ryunosuke shrugged.

"You want an older sibling, Tono?" he asked as Takeru shook his head.

"I've got you guys with me. That's more than enough."

Ryunosuke lift his eyebrow at that statement but shrugged it off.

"Thank you, Tono... for saying that."

"No... thank _you._"

_Perhaps Jii was right._

He would probably be stronger now as long as he had everyone by his side to continue supporting him. He should never forget this and falter at the middle of the road. He should not betray the faith everyone had placed on him.

Takeru tightened his hold around Ryunosuke's neck as he leaned closer.

_Thank you... Ryunosuke._

Takeru sighed.

"Ryunosuke... I want to eat an ice cream."

"Haii haii... when you get better..."

"I want it now!"

"You'd get a cold later... Hikoma-san wouldn't like it."

"Jii should be in an old folks home!"

"Haii haii..."

"Sheesh... you're not much of a sport."

"... haha."


	6. Side Story: Kotoha's side

az: I'll check this later... not sure if I manage to get the everything I wanted into this chapter.

* * *

Conflicting Thoughts: Kotoha's side

Written by Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

Kotoha sighed to herself as she eased the crease on the folded paper that was her sister's letter. She placed the letter into a small box before putting it inside the drawer of her small cabinet in her room.

"Really... I only ended up thinking useless thoughts, isn't it? I'm sorry, big sister. I guess I'm still not up to your standards. I promise, big sister... I will try my best to become the true Shinken Yellow with my own strength. That's why... _nee-san_, please do not worry about me."

Kotoha picked up the old picture frame of her sister before placing it inside the drawer. She took a long sigh before settled for the night.

xxx

"It's all right... you don't have to—"

"Huh?"

Kotoha yawned as she pushed the sliding door aside to see what was the commotion outside. Ryunosuke was fidgeting with a kuroko before noticing her looking at him as he gasped.

"Ah, Kotoha! I'm sorry I've startled you. I thought of having some words with you... but considering you're still sleeping—"

Kotoha shook her head as another yawn caught her unguarded. She apologised to him before noticing the sun was already up. She gave out a loud cry.

"Aaah! Is it training time? I'm late... I—"

Ryunosuke chuckled as Kotoha stared at him puzzled.

"There's no training this morning, dear. Hikoma-san made it an exception. Considering some of you had came home late yesterday and the fact we have had such a rough day these few days, he thought all of us needed the rest. So you don't have to worry."

Kotoha blinked, before becoming aware that she was still in her pyjamas as Ryunosuke shrugged the concerns off. It was not like they were totally strangers anymore. Kotoha was like a younger sister to himself as well.

"So... Ryu-san, what is it... that you wanted to talk about?"

Ryunosuke glanced towards the corridors, seeing that the other person that he had been waiting for had not appeared; before sighing.

"It's about what we've talked about last night. So, that's how you've been thinking about yourself... all this time?"

Kotoha fidgeted.

"I'm sorry... I know I shouldn't have..."

Ryunosuke sighed.

"You should have talked about this to any one of us before, Kotoha."

Takeru paused as he reached the corridors leading to Kotoha's room before hiding himself. He peeked in from the corners of the inner corridors to see Ryunosuke talking with Kotoha. Kotoha bit her lips.

"W-well... all this time, I always thought—Mako-san was such a great person, Ryu-san had been so skilful... Tono-sama was so strong. Everyone had been so strong because all of you had been trained to be a Shinkenger from the very beginning. While I... I only ended up becoming one when my sister got sick. I only ended up being here because my sister was not able to join everyone—if not because of that, I wouldn't be—"

"That's where you're mistaken, Kotoha. I'm not sure what exactly did Hikoma-san told you yesterday but I think I know what he could have said. So what did Hikoma-san told you yesterday?"

Kotoha glanced up towards him before shrugging.

"Jii-san said... I am no one's substitute. I am Shinken Yellow and I have to be the Shinken Yellow that only I could become. By my own method. I only thought I am a substitute because I wanted to think like that. It's not because I am."

Takeru held his breath at Kotoha's words. _So, Jii told Kotoha like that..._

Ryunosuke nodded thoughtfully.

"Certainly Hikoma-san was wise and what he said was correct." Ryunosuke shrugged before glancing back at her. "Generally, it was... as it looked like. The designation on who should be taking the task of becoming a Shinkenger from each of the five clans, those tasks were not set onto just one specified person."

Takeru felt his heart skipped a bit as his eyes darted towards Ryunosuke. Kotoha's face also appeared surprised as she seemed to also not expected Ryunosuke to say those words. Ryunosuke just shrugged.

"You probably had missed it, but it was supposed to be known by all of the five clan members." He sighed. "Every member of the clan, regardless if it was the Shiba clan, Ikenami, Shiraishi, Tani or Hanaori clan; every member of the family possessed the ability to control the mojikara element of the clan and become a Shinkenger. So if one member of the family was not able to assume the position, the task of becoming a Shinkenger would fall to the next of kin. Every family member of the clan was equal in that sense so there were no such thing about who was supposed to be the rightful Shinkenger or not. Your sister should know about this as well."

Ryunosuke eyes suddenly become pained.

"That was why Chimatsuri Doukoku had eliminated most of the Shiba clan members. Because if he had just killed the previous lord, there could always be another Shiba member that could take over the task of the Shiba clan..."

He glanced towards Kotoha again.

"So it was the same for the rest of us, Kotoha. From the very beginning, there was no such thing about who—between your sister and you—should have been the rightful person to become Shinken Yellow. Same as me, Mako or Chiaki. And we all have seen what a good Shinken Yellow you have been. So we leave it at that."

"I understand. I'm really sorry to make you worry, Ryu-san."

Ryunosuke hastily shook his head.

"No. I should be the one feeling sorry. To think that all this time, you must have been struggling by yourself—"

"Oh no!" Kotoha started waving his hands around. "You've done nothing wrong! All this time... Ryu-san, I've been learning a lot from you. And even if you haven't notice how I've felt all this time, you've always been supporting me. You've helped me a lot all this time, Ryu-san... so I would always be grateful—"

Ryunosuke smiled as he patted her head. "I'm glad you think so." He glanced towards the bright sky as he smiled, feeling suddenly self-conscious.

"Guess I've been disturbing you for quite a while. I'll excuse myself for now." he said as he started to leave.

"Eh, Ryu-san! Where did you wanted to go? Earlier you said there's no training today..."

Ryunosuke just shrugged at her as he walked towards the inner corridor entrance. He extended his arm towards it as he dragged Takeru out of hiding. Takeru grinned sheepishly towards Kotoha as she stared at him in surprise.

"Tono-sama! Why did you—"

"Tono and I had some errand to do after this. Last night Tono had wanted—"

Takeru hastily covered Ryunosuke's mouth as he grinned at Kotoha.

"It was nothing. I just wanted to take a walk, so I thought I should take Ryunosuke along. Sorry to disturb you... Kotoha. We'll excuse ourselves for now..." he said as Ryunosuke and him hurriedly left the corridors. Kotoha blinked as she went back inside her room to refresh herself for the day...

xxx

Takeru pinched Ryunosuke's arm as both of them walked into the streets leading to the row of shops in that neighbourhood. He hissed at Ryunosuke as the older lad hadn't reacted as badly as he had hoped. Ryunosuke grinned at him.

"Why did you want to tell everyone about me asking you to get me an ice cream? Did you really like it to make me look silly in front of others?" he snapped as Ryunosuke just ran his hand over Takeru's head.

"Now now, it's just a slip of a tongue. Come on, Tono... which flavour did you want? Vanilla? That chocolate one? Strawberry? Oh... this chocolate chip?" said Ryunosuke as he started opening the ice box inside the convenience store.

Takeru was about to argue a bit more before pouting, turning to look at the choices of ice cream that Ryunosuke was checking out. He pointed to one of the flavours that Ryunosuke was holding as he took it out and paid the cashier. Both of them walked out of the shop as they headed towards a nearby park. Takeru leered towards Ryunosuke as he tore open the wrapper of his ice cream cone.

"Why aren't you getting yourself one? It's not like you couldn't afford to get another..."

Ryunosuke chuckled at him as Takeru felt his cheeks redden.

"I don't feel like getting one today. And today was more of me treating you. You're the one after all that wanted to eat some ice cream..." teased Ryunosuke as Takeru looked away, nibbling at his ice cream while he's at it.

Takeru's thoughts went back towards the conversation Ryunosuke had with Kotoha.

"Ryunosuke... what you said to Kotoha earlier, do you really believe it's true?"

Ryunosuke glanced towards him, puzzled as Takeru shrugged it off hastily. He raised his eye brow questioningly.

"What did you mean... Tono?"

Takeru averted his eyes away from Ryunosuke as he muttered softly.

"I mean... about there is no specific person who would be the rightful Shinken candidate—that anyone of those 'candidates' had equal rights to become their own Shinkenger. Did you really believe it?"

Takeru turned towards Ryunosuke, looking suddenly insecure. Ryunosuke cocked his head towards him, puzzled over the strange statement he spoke. Takeru shook his head hastily again.

"It's... nothing. Don't worry about it."

Ryunosuke just nodded it off. Though he still noticed that Takeru had his mind over the matter but for what reason, he could not place it. Still not his place to question the young lord so he chose not to touch the topic further. Despite that, there was another matter about Takeru still staring towards the empty space...

Ryunosuke grabbed Takeru's hand as he bit a chunk off Takeru's ice cream.

"Aaah! You ate it!" Takeru cried as he looked at him in surprise. "And you said you didn't want any!"

Ryunosuke grinned.

"That's before I saw you staring at it and not eating it. I could not resist myself!"

Takeru stared at him in wonder as he held the cone away from Ryunosuke.

"You're not getting anymore after this, you hear me!"

The older lad laughed.

"Say that after you manage to finish the whole cone by yourself—" said Ryunosuke as he and Takeru started playing tag between themselves in a bid to get a bite out of Takeru's ice cream cone...


End file.
